Anything To Protect A Loved One
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Holy Roman Empire didn't die, while away at war he was stolen and hidden. Several centuries later Arthur and Alfred discover the little empire and take him away. Sounds a lot better than it sounds. Sweet and fluffy, unfortunately hints of child abuse, swearing, violence and blood. HRExITALY (only mild since HRE is a child). A sweet story about family and healing. Please R&R xXx


"_I promise to return safe Italy." Holy Rome promised his little love._

_Chibi Italy smiled, "that's happy!"_

Suddenly Holy Rome woke, the memory of the last time he had seen his one true love, it made him smile just knowing that she would wait for him.

The war had been long, Holy Rome never understood why they had summoned him to war, he was after all still a child; his nationality very small but strong.

Holy Rome rolled over in bed, wishing he could go back to sleep but he already heard sounds of fighting outside of the tent he was currently resting in; huffing deeply the little empire swung his short legs off the side of the cot bed.

Running a hand through his blond hair, getting it out of his big blue eyes, Holy Rome rearranged his twisted shirt and allowed his eyes to find his beloved push broom, the one his beloved Feliciano had given him for good luck.

Unfortunately Holy Rome didn't hear someone dressed all in black sneak under his tent and advance silently upon him; the next thing the little empire knew everything went dark.

When the small blond woke up for the second time in twenty-four hours his surroundings were very different; he was in a cold, dark cell, no windows and a single door, there was a chain attached to the wall and following the dim metal Holy Rome realised the other end was attached to his ankle.

Holy Rome rubbed his throbbing head, trying to remember what happened before he woke up in the awful place.

"Ah, you are awake." a voice broke through the darkness.

The large door creaked open, some light spilling in, the tall figure in the doorway was dressed in dark clothes, a mask covering his face and a push broom in his fat hand.

"Feli's push broom!" Holy Rome cried the second he recognised the broom.

Trying to make a grab for the push broom but the metal chain was too short, forcing him back to the dusty floor, a vile chuckle filled the space.

"how cute. You want this?" the man teased spitefully, no hint of an accent.

Holy Rome glared at the man, his blue eyes filled with anger, "give it back to me." the little blond demanded.

"i'll tell you what, little empire, I will give you back your precious push broom if you stay as my slave." the man in black suggested.

"never." Holy Rome spat, he had to get back to Feli soon, she would miss him.

Holy Rome watched from the floor, stones digging into his bare knees, as the man held the push broom out in front of him and gripped it firmly with both hands, "is that you're final answer?" he voice darkening.

Holy Rome sneered, "i would never become your slave." he spat out.

The vile laugh filled the room again, shortly followed by the sound of wood being bent; the man was trying to break the push broom.

"No!" Holy Rome shouted, once again trying to reach for the broom but landed on his face as the chain became tout.

"well, little empire?" the man asked, mocking in his voice.

Breathing deeply into the dusty floor Holy Rome looked through his thick lashes, tears building in his eyes; if he refused then the god awful man would break Feli's push broom but if he agreed then he would be a slave.

Feli's cute little face appeared in Holy Rome's minds eye, his last ray of hope and his heart hurt to even think that he would never see her again.

"of course, I did hear that Feliciano is a good little maid." the man suddenly wondered, purposefully, out loud, "maybe is should make an offer to Roderich, one he couldn't refuse."

Holy Rome stood quickly, careful of the chain around his ankle, "no, please. I will do anything, don't hurt Feli." he pleaded, knowing he must protect his little love no matter what.

The man threw the push broom at Holy Rome's feet, the wood clattering loudly on the floor, the little blond instantly grabbed it and held it close lovingly.

"there's a good little empire." the man said smugly and closed the door, eloping the room in darkness again.

Tears began to fall from Holy Rome's eyes, pain gripping his heart, "oh Feli." he breathed desperately, hugging the simple push broom as if it were his little love.

For several centuries Holy Rome remained a slave to the evil man dressed in black, the centuries were filled with abuse and torture but the little blond kept his sanity with the mere thought of his beloved Feliciano.

Holy Rome's forced home was a beautiful cathedral, massive stain glass windows with religious scenes, thousands of candles and ancient bibles, all of which the little blond was forced to clean for hours without a moments rest.

Nobody ever came to the cathedral, the pews and hallways deathly silent, only the sound of a single prayer read at midnight; of course Holy Rome said his own prayer, asking to be saved but his preys were yet unanswered.

Despite the centuries he had been enslaved at the cathedral Holy Rome was still a child, never being allowed to grow or thrive as an empire he had never accomplished anything to make him bigger.

Little Holy Rome stretched to be able to clean one of the many grand crosses in the cathedral, he winced when the whip marks on his back split but he ignored it, knowing that complaining would only end in more pain and that was the last thing he needed.

Holy Rome was no longer the proud empire he once was; being beaten daily left his tiny body several colours it wasn't meant to be, his once neat, golden blond hair was wild, thick with dirt and clotted with blood and years of forced starvation made him smaller, ill looking and easily damaged.

"Little empire!" the booming voice echoed dangerously off the ancient walls.

Gasping Holy Rome dropped the cloth he had been holding and fell gracelessly off the table on which he had been standing.

Holy Rome tried to catch his breath from the shock, his eyesight fuzzing slightly, pausing on his hands and knees the small blond tried to will his limbs into moving.

"what are you lazing around for?" the voice snapped, much closer and a heavy boot was suddenly placed on his back, his arms instantly bucking.

Holy Rome landed roughly on the marble floor, his lip instantly splitting as his face connected with the floor, "i wasn't Master." the poor blond said in a croaked voice, "i promise."

the boot was ground harder into his back, tearing open more wounds, but Holy Rome fought not to scream and simply allowed the abuse to happen, tears in his eyes.

"get up, little empire." the man in black ordered sternly, taking his boot away.

Holy Rome scrambled to his bare feet, wiping the tears and blood drops away on his raggedy shirt sleeve, still trying to catch his breath and refusing to make eye-contact.

"my precious student is coming today." the man informed him, looming over the tiny empire, "go make tea." came the final order.

Running away instantly Holy Rome started making the tea, being careful with the teacup, a shudder running down his spine as he remembered what happened last time he broke a cup; his right arm had never felt the same.

Walking carefully through the dim halls Holy Rome kept his eyes on the full tray in his hands, being cautious not to spill any of the tea or have the huge tea pot slid around; the little blond heard calm talking before he got to the room, one was the man in black, his voice deep and intimidating while the other was a soothing voice, instantly calming and kind.

Holy Rome slowly pushed the door open, taking care not tip the tray; inside the room was stuffy, a huge fire burning brightly, the smell of incense was sickeningly strong and to his surprise there were three people in the room.

"about time." his master snapped, making Holy Rome flinched violently, the tea cups rattling loudly; for once the man in black wasn't wearing his mask, his wrinkle old face showing his age and mass amounts of dirty grey hair both on head and face.

"don't be mean Priest." the young man with the soothing voice said in soft tone.

Daring a look Holy Rome took in the man's appearance; he was a man in his early twenties, tamed blond spike, dark bushy eyebrows and bright green eyes, dressed in a sharp green suit with a small cross pinned to the jacket.

"hello little one." the man smiled gently.

It took Holy Rome a moment to realise he was being spoken to, breaking eye contact the tiny blond placed the tray down before trying to scurry away as quickly as possible and nearly made it before he blindly ran into the final person.

"watch it little guy." the person laughed loudly.

There was a screech of a chair being pushed backwards causing Holy Rome to flinch again, a sickening feeling setting in his empty stomach but was suddenly pick up into a pair of strong, warm arms.

"did ya hurt yourself?" he person asked kindly.

The person was also blond with a massive hair curl, he seemed a little younger than the green eyed man, his blue eyes playful behind wireless glasses and a massive cheeky grin, he wore a brown leather jacket with a fur collar.

"control your charge Arthur." the Priest snapped at the green eyed man.

Holy Rome trembled in the younger man's arms, silently hoping never to be put down because for the first time in a long time he felt safe and he watched Arthur stand gracefully, his eyes suddenly full of sorrow.

"he isn't my charge any more Priest." Arthur said calmly, he turned to the man holding Holy Rome, "put him down Alfred and it's 'did _you_ hurt yourself'. Not ya." he corrected quickly.

Alfred shifted Holy Rome in his arm, laughing childishly, "come on Iggy, he's just too cute!" the tiny blond suddenly found himself being hugged.

Holding his breath Holy Rome wasn't sure if he enjoyed the hug or not, the last time he had been hugged was by Feli all those years ago but the pressure was painful on his wounds.

"release him now you unholy ingrate." the Priest hissed.

Alfred stopped hugging the tiny blond, only to pout innocently at Arthur, "you promised he wouldn't call me that any more." the young American complained.

The elder Englishman rolled his eyes, his bushy eyebrows knitted tightly, "be quite Alfred." Arthur muttered and took Holy Rome.

The tiny blond very nearly grabbed onto the kind Alfred but resisted and quickly found himself back on the cold floor, the three older figures looming over him.

"back to your seat Arthur." the Priest told his student, a firm hand on his arm.

The green eyed man obediently sat back down, dragging the slightly pouting Alfred behind him and Holy Rome couldn't hold back the terrifying shivers he got from the ice cold eyes of the Priest; the tiny empire was picked up by the scruff of his shirt.

"disobedient wretch." the Priest snarled close to Holy Rome's face.

Whimpered Holy Rome covered his face quickly, "i didn't mean to be!" he cried desperately.

The Priest shook Holy Rome violently, causing him to choke and cough breathlessly as he was slammed on the stone wall.

"hey, what are you -"

"sit down Alfred." Arthur warned firmly.

Holy Rome faintly heard the young American arguing with Arthur but his ears were ringing as his head was smashed off the wall again, causing it to bleed; the next thing the little blond knew he was being carried roughly down the empty corridors to his cell room and was flung to the floor, the skin on his knees and hands scuffing away.

"you will stay here for three days without food." The Priest told him dangerously.

Unable to focus properly Holy Rome was vaguely aware that he was being chained to the wall, just like every night since he had arrived and then fell into unconscious.

Arthur's master had always been cruel, often using violence when a young Arthur decided to be rebellious, he had been badly punished after his pirate days, but he had never been beaten as the tiny blond had just been.

"i'm a hero, I should have done something. Why didn't you let me?" Alfred ranted constantly since the Priest had left the room.

Arthur sighed deeply, it was true that he had wanted to save the child but after years of obedience being drilled into him by force he couldn't say or do anything against his old teacher.

"it's just how things are done. Calm down, drink your tea." Arthur instructed calmly as he could, sipping his own brew.

Huffing Alfred flopped back down in his seat but ignored the tea offered, "he was so small." he mumbled.

Placing his tea cup back down Arthur had to admit the tiny blond looked ill and bruised, certainly not the look of a a student.

"it is non of our business." Arthur finally said, trying not to let his eyes wonder to the small blood stain on the wall.

Alfred was about to argue, his young face flushed brightly, but the door opened again and the Priest entered, "sorry about him. The little empire misses his little love." the older man laughed coldly.

"hold your tongue Alfred." Arthur hissed under his breath, forcing a smile, "i understand master."

the pair of blonds stayed the night at the empty cathedral, in Arthur's childhood room; a near empty space with just one bed, there was a huge chest with a pad lock on it and a single stain glass window with a cross in the middle.

"you grew up here?" Alfred asked, unable to keep the disgust out of his voice.

The blond American thought his old guardian had grown up in some kind of class, after all he was smartly spoken and brought Alfred up in very comfortable surroundings but to see where the Brit had grown up made Alfred slightly sad.

"tidy room, tidy mind." Arthur said defensibly.

Arthur found two blankets in his old chest, filled with treasures he had claimed on the high seas, and the pair slept on the floor since the bed was made for a much smaller person.

Alfred was woken by the midnight prayer, the morbid sound echoing through the whole place, he was more shocked to see his old guardian standing by the window with a spaced out look on his face but even weirder that he was wearing a bright red tailcoat, frills and all.

"Iggy?" Alfred hummed sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Green eyes immediately found the American and a wicked grin spread across Arthur's face, lit only by the moonlight, "follow my orders." Arthur sounded different, leaving no room for argument.

Alfred followed the former pirate through the dark, quiet halls, feeling ill at ease until they came to a door at the far end of the corridor and Arthur produced a large metal key.

During his childhood years Arthur had been placed in the very room he was opening whenever he had been really naughty but he pushed down the painful memories in favour of concentrating on the matter at hand; saving the little abused empire.

The putrid smell of human waste and sick hit both blonds the moment the door creak open; unfortunately little Holy Rome had been forced to relive himself inside his cell several time but everything had been left to fester.

Arthur covered his mouth with the cuff of his coat, trying to stop the bile rising in his throat, and stepping into the tiny cell; the small form of Holy Rome lay ungracefully on the filthy floor, face down and barely breathing, his ankle rubbed red raw from the heavy shackle clamped around it.

"how are we going to get that off?" Alfred asked kneeling beside the tiny body, trying to take small breaths.

The blond pirate produced another smaller key and quickly unlocked the shackle; taking his red coat off in one swift movement he wrapped the tiny blond inside it and picked him up.

Holy Rome's breathing was barely there and laboured, his head still bleeding; Arthur couldn't look at him for too long because he almost saw Alfred when he was tiny.

"let's go." Arthur finally said firmly.

Alfred trailed after Arthur like a lost puppy, the blond American rarely saw that side of his old guardian but he was more than sure that he liked it.

A single push broom was left behind.

Holy Rome woke in a soft bed, believing it to be one of his better dreams the tiny blond rolled over, snuggling deep into the feather pillow and let his mind wonder to his beloved Feli, her happy face warming his heart.

However something felt strange so the little empire forced himself to open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the room he was sleeping in wasn't the cell he had collapsed in; the walls were soft greens and blues, rich mahogany furniture sat neatly by the walls, a comfy looking chair was beside the bed while the duvet was a bright white and the calming sunlight was spilling through the partly open curtains.

Holy Rome sat up slowly, his head pounding but he still realised that someone had cleaned his hair and body and put him in a clean night shirt.

Suddenly the door opened, Holy Rome freezing instantly in a panic, but it was the young Englishman from the night before with a tray full of stuff and when he noticed the little empire was awake a smile spread across his slightly tired looking face.

"how do you feel?" Arthur asked, relieved to see the tiny blond awake.

The poor thing had been out cold for two days, breaking out in cold sweats sometimes, so Arthur had been very gentle when bathing the little blond, getting all the muck and blood off his body and sat by the bedside in case he was needed.

Holy Rome didn't answer, afraid that if he mentioned that he was dying of thirst and hunger then he would be beaten; sensing the little blond's discomfort Arthur smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"here." Arthur said kindly, holding out a huge glass of ice cold water, "drink this."

all too eager Holy Rome took the glass in his tiny hands and gulped down half of it in a second, relief engulfing his whole body, it was as if he had never drunk water before in his life.

Arthur watched the little blond carefully, not even slightly shocked that the big glass was all gone less than a minuet later, not a drop wasted and offered another kind smile, "i made some soup." he told Holy Rome.

Staring at the blond Englishman through the waviness of the empty glass Holy Rome wasn't too sure how to react; sometimes the Priest told him that food had been made and then devoured it in front of the little empire.

Holy Rome was surprised when the glass was taken from his hands and a bowl of tomato soup was placed in his lap; it wasn't boiling hot, just hot enough to eat safely but the confused blond just stared at it.

"eat up." Arthur instructed, about to place a spoon in the bowl even though it wasn't needed as Holy Rome drank the whole bowl, dripping red spots onto his clean, white night shirt.

Holy Rome felt slightly sick when he finished his soup, so used to eating what little food he had been given quickly in case it was taken away from him, but for the first time in centuries his body felt content.

Smiling softly Arthur took the bowl away, placing the tray on the dressing table, before going back to the bed and pulling the duvet back gently, "let's get you in a clean shirt." he said.

Very slowly Holy Rome climbed out of the warm bed, catching a glimpse of his bare legs, the extent of his injuries was very obvious now he was clean; both ankles red raw but were covered in a white cream, his knees had plasters on them but all the little cuts and bruises had been left uncovered.

Standing warily Holy Rome allowed Arthur to take the slightly dirty shirt off him, wiping the mess on his face with it too, slightly enjoying the attention of being looked after, even when he had lived with Roderich nobody had looked after him like the child he was.

"th-thank you." Holy Rome finally croaked out and offered the best smile he could.

Arthur gave a brotherly smile, he missed having someone to take care of now Alfred and Matthew were big, "it's no problem." he replied.

Frowning Holy Rome looked around his surroundings again, feeling like something important was missing and then it hit him hard, "w-where is my push broom?" he asked, panicking slightly.

Arthur looked at the little empire funny, shocked when the half naked blond began to have a panic attack, "shh, shh. Calm down little one." he soothed, "what push broom?"

Holy Rome sucked in a deep breath, tears springing to his tired eyes, "my beloved's push broom."

"alright, calm down. I'll find it for you." the Englishman promised emptily.

There was no chance that Arthur was going back to the cathedral, which is where he guessed the push broom was, but the empty promise seemed to calm to tiny blond down.

"thank you." Holy Rome sniffed.

Pulling out a fresh night shirt the blond Englishman helped Holy Rome into it and placed him back in the bed after a quick trip to the adjoining toilet; instantly the tiny blond felt sleepy again, he tried to fight it but when Arthur started running his hand through his pushed back hair Holy Rome couldn't fight it any more and fell into a pleasant sleep.

Arthur stayed by Holy Rome's bedside for a little while longer after he fell asleep before leaving with the tray; downstairs of his London home Alfred was stretched out on the sofa, watching some god awful American show, while Matthew saw quietly in the corner with his massive white bear.

"must you watch that here? I prefer to keep my home cultured." Arthur snipped lightly as he passed through to the kitchen.

Glancing over the back of the sofa Alfred noticed the tray of food was empty, "did he wake up?" he asked excitably, followed his old guardian into the sparkling clean kitchen.

"yes, he did but he's asleep again." Arthur told him and began washing up the items he had used.

The American stood awkwardly in the doorway, "did he say anything?" he finally asked.

Arthur paused for a moment, leaving his hands in the boiling hot, bubbly water, before placing the glass on the draining board, "he said 'thank you'." the blond told Alfred simply, deciding to leave the part out about his beloved push broom and the blank promise he had made.

Silence fell between them, the sound of the television changing in the background as Matthew tried to find something to watch while he had the chance, finally Arthur finished the dishes and wiping down the sides.

"you do realise that we have discovered the Holy Roman Empire." Arthur said calmly but gained a blank look from Alfred, "he was to believed to have died during a war. So much so that everyone believed it."

"so, we, like found a lost empire?" Alfred asked.

Leaning on the counter Arthur frowned, "stolen empire." he quickly corrected, "the Priest had control of quite a lot of places, he must have been angry at Holy Rome to do what he did."

both blonds shivered at the memories of the cell they found the little empire in.

"what do we do now Iggy?" Alfred asked slowly.

Sighing Arthur rubbed his tired eyes, "this won't stay a secret for long. In his prime The Holy Roman Empire was very powerful, so of course he was summoned to a war but never returned." the Englishman recounted, "even though nobody every found his body Holy Rome was pronounced dead and lost forever."

Alfred thought over what Arthur had said, "they didn't try to find him?" he asked, tugging his hair curl absent-mindedly.

"i guess it was easier just to say he was dead. No clues to where he was." Arthur shrugged lightly, wanting the convocation to end.

Silence again, the sound of some kind of hockey game playing on the television, the American was trying to come up a way to help Holy Rome become a great empire while the Englishman was wondering what to make the tiny blond for dinner.

"where's he going to stay?" Alfred wondered.

Arthur rolled his green eyes, gently making his way past Alfred and back into the living room, the quite country gripped the remote tightly, "he's staying here." Arthur stated firmly.

Matthew looked at the other blonds in confusion, it was obvious they were talking about Holy Rome but weren't ready to include him.

"why does he get to stay here? Surely that priest will find him here." Alfred argued strongly.

The Englishman turned quickly to his ex-charge, anger radiating off him, "i have every means to protect him." he ground out and pulled out his faithful musket.

Alfred instantly paled, recognising the musket, it had both protected and attacked him so it brought up mixed feelings when he saw it.

Night came quickly, Holy Rome slept through dinner and, naturally, at midnight he woke up expecting to hear the morbid prey but the air around him was still, comforting as he happily realised that he was still in the comfy bed.

Carefully moving onto his back Holy Rome decided to say a prayer, "Almighty God, it is me, Holy Rome. I am unhappy to say that I nearly lost my faith in you. Every night I prayed and they were never answered, only brought about more pain but I will praise your name every second of everyday now that you have delivered me into England's safety. Thank you Great Lord." Holy Rome squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears, "please, Lord, allow me to be reunited with my love Feliciano. I miss her so much." he took a shaky breath, "thank you God. Amen."

Holy Rome lay there in the darkness for a while, treasuring the calm, unable to hear anyone else in the house the little empire suddenly realised he needed to relieve himself and quickly.

Too short to reach the light the tiny blond found his way around the bathroom in the dark, knocking a bin over and nearly slipping down the toilet Holy Rome finally safely made it back to the bedroom.

Pausing in the doorway Holy Rome instantly realised something was different; there was a chilled breeze coming through the open window, which had definitely not been open when the little blond went to the bathroom and tried not tot cry out in shock when a figure in a hooded cloak pulled back the duvet covers.

Holy Rome knew then that he wanted to be protected, his mind panicking that the Priest had found him and the very thought made him scream at the top of his lungs, his throat slightly raw.

Arthur woke from a fretting sleep to the piercing sound of Holy Rome screaming, instantly on his feet, musket in one hand and fire in his green eyes.

"Holy Rome!" Arthur shouted, booting the door open in a swift motion and pointed his gun at a much taller figure holding the tiny blond by the scruff of his shirt.

Dread landed heavily in Arthur's stomach, how could he have been so stupid not to lock every window in his home, "let him go!" the Englishman snarled, clicking his musket, ready to fire at any movement.

Behind him Arthur heard two doors open, obviously Alfred and Matthew investigating what all the noise was about but all of the Englishman's attention was on the dark figure holding little Holy Rome.

"now." Arthur ground out, aiming for an arm.

The figure suddenly dropped Holy Rome to the floor, the tiny blond landing like a rag doll, they held their hands up in surrender, "mon char! It is me!" a French accent broke through the darkness.

Arthur clicked the light on, his musket still raised and there was Francis stood in a dark purple cloak, his glossy blond hair pulled back in a small ponytail; growling angrily Arthur didn't lower his musket.

"what in God's name are you doing in my home?" the Englishman demanded.

Flicking his fringe out of his eyes Francis huffed unhappily, "i hurd a rumour that uo' had found the Holy Roman Empire but I hav' just found a child."

growling in the back of his throat Arthur lowered his musket, leaning it against the doorframe, he stormed into the room, scaring Francis out of his way and helped little Holy Rome back to his feet.

"are you okay?" the Englishman asked kindly, his anger instantly dissolving.

Holy Rome looked up with massive blue eyes, his whole body shaking uncontrollably but relief washed over him when he saw Arthur kneeling close to him; instantly the tiny blond threw himself at the elder blond, clutching his pyjamas tightly and fought not to cry.

Protectiveness and parental love swelled in Arthur's body, he tightly hugged the little empire to him, stroking his hair soothingly and he stood to face the rude Frenchman.

"get the hell out of my house Francis, before I reconsider shooting you." Arthur snapped, feeling Holy Rome's panicked breaths on the crook of his neck.

"where iz Holy Rome?" Francis asked smoothly, like he wasn't being threatened.

A great amount of colour rushed to Arthur's cheeks, furious that the stupid Frenchman wasn't taking his breaking in and scaring an already damaged child seriously, "like I'm going to tell some imbecile that broke into my home in the middle of the night." Arthur snapped, striding across the room to grab his musket again.

A shirtless Alfred stood by the door, Matthew standing nervously behind his loud cousin, watching in silent horror, unsure of what to do as his old guardian threatened an allies with a gun and a terrified child still in one arm.

"out of my house now!" Arthur shouted, his back to both blond's and waited for a moment while Francis refused to move before sending a shot over his glossy head.

The Frenchman made an unmanly noise and immediately disappeared out of the same window he had snuck in through, "and use the bloody door next time you uncouth frog!" Arthur called after the retreating male.

All was calm for a moment, Holy Rome peeked over his arm to see if Francis had gone, he also saw the bullet hole in the wall by the window and now knowing it was safe he knew he should go back to bed but couldn't will himself into moving.

Arthur sighed, the last time he had blown a hole in his wall he had been drinking with Ivan and things had gotten out of control, but he knew that Holy Rome couldn't sleep in a room with a hole in the wall so he promptly turned to go back to his room.

"Iggy?" Alfred finally spoke up, feeling less like a hero every time it came to saving little Holy Rome, "you okay?"

Arthur looked at the American in confusion, Alfred had seen him threaten Francis before, often protecting Alfred so it made little sense to the Englishman as to why the younger blond was asking.

"of course." Arthur said calmly, feeling Holy Rome's breathing evening out as he fell asleep in his arms, "back to bed, I fear it will be a long day tomorrow." he sighed deeply.

Holy Rome's grip still hadn't loosened as Arthur lay in his canopy bed, remembering the last time he had had someone else in his bed and it had been a child Alfred; whenever the young American had a nightmare he could climb into Arthur's bed for comfort.

Arthur missed those days sometimes.

Meanwhile in Alfred's room he was unable to sleep, his mind racing at a million miles a minuet, unsure as to why every time it came to saving Holy Rome the American stood back and let Arthur do all the work.

"are you okay?" a small voice suddenly asked.

Alfred jumped, nearly going for his pistol under his pillow before he realised that it was Matthew sitting at the end of his bed with a worried expression, "of course I'm fine!" Alfred cheered over dramatically.

Matthew looked unconvinced, the quiet nation knowing when his cousin was lying, "you are jealous of Holy Rome." he stated quietly.

For a moment the blond cousins stared at each other before Alfred broke out into laugher, trying to mask whatever he was feeling inside, "don't be silly dude, why should I be jealous of the little guy?"

frowning Matthew hugged his massive white bear closer to his chest, like a child to a blanket, hating when Alfred laughed but his eyes were empty, "cos he's taking all of Arthur's attention." he said matter-of-factly.

Alfred flinched; despite the independence he had fought for and demanded, of all his boastings and showmanship the young American just wanted to be acknowledged by his old guardian.

"that's, that's ridicules dude." Alfred gulped nervously, "why would I want that limeys attention."

Matthew stood suddenly, shocking his cousin slightly at the sudden movement, "because he raised you, you were his favourite no matter what and now he has someone else who wants his protection and love." he said in one big breath.

"yeah, well, what do you really know you stupid Canadian!" Alfred snapped, his unknown inner anger boiling over, "nobody cares about you anyway."

nodding slowly Matthew turned and left, leaving Alfred to his thoughts, a lump appearing in his throat the second the door clicked shut but he was too proud to cry; there was no way that he wanted to be babied and protected by Arthur, it had been the whole reason he had wanted his independence but now he thought back his old guardian's attention had always been on him.

Alfred didn't want to feel like he did but he knew that as long as the little empire was around then he would feel ignored by the one person who had taken the time and effort to look after him and made sure he became everything he could.

Remembering that the vile Priest had mentioned that Holy Rome was missing his 'little love' so maybe if he found her again then things could go back to normal and with that in mind Alfred went to work at Arthur's home library, making a mental note to apologise to Matthew in the morning.

A week past, Alfred was no closer to finding anything about Holy Rome's loved one, the little empire barely spoke, once or twice he mentioned something about a push broom but never left Arthur's side; Francis appeared two days after his midnight break-in demanding answers but left with non and a nasty bruise.

Matthew left early, claiming he missed home but left in such a hurry Alfred neither had time to apologise or say goodbye.

The green eyed Englishman revelled in the attention from Holy Rome, who started coming into Arthur's room every morning to wake him up; of course the little empire liked being looked after but liked that Arthur allowed him to do things on his own too.

"look what I had made." Arthur announced one day after going into town, leaving Holy Rome with Alfred who refused to go home.

Holy Rome stood on the sofa to look over the back to see his new guardian; over the week his injuries had got slightly better and didn't feel the need to sleep all the time, the little empire was still a little cautious about asking for food but Arthur still made food three times a day.

A smiling Arthur was holding a light blue suit, with a cape like overcoat in a darker blue, all in Holy Rome's size.

"thank you." Holy Rome said happily, leaping from the sofa and reaching for the suit.

While the little empire had been enslaved he had only ever worn the bed shirt he had been wearing when he had been kidnapped and, since had spent a good few days sleeping, Holy Rome had worn a clean night shirt everyday and now he was wearing a top and shorts that had once belonged to Alfred in his youth.

"if it fits then I'll have others made up." Arthur told the little empire with a smile.

Alfred sat silently, eyes on the screen but not watching, the whole time Arthur had been out the two younger blonds had sat in silence.

"thank you Iggy!" Holy Rome suddenly piped up, causing Alfred to clench his fists, "do you think Feli will like it?"

the smile on Arthur's face faltered slightly, "Feli?" he asked softly.

Still buzzing with happiness Holy Rome nodded, "Feliciano, my one true love. She promised to wait for me." he confessed in his excitement and ran off to put his new clothes on.

Suddenly Alfred snorted, "he thinks Feliciano is a girl."

"shut up." Arthur snapped, things fixing into place, "if Holy Rome thinks Feliciano is a girl then he obviously doesn't see his love as wrong but in the eyes of the Priest his love must be punished. By any means." he explained to his ex-charge.

A squirmy feeling set in Alfred's stomach; now he knew where to find Holy Rome's little love but it also meant breaking the awful truth to the little empire.

"are you going to tell him?" Alfred asked in a strong voice, trying to get rid of the feeling in his stomach.

Arthur sat down next to Alfred, letting out a massive breath, "i don't think I could." he muttered, remembering he couldn't break bad news to Alfred when he was tiny either, "i guess we could invite Feliciano here. Solid evidence."

there was a bit of silence, "things can go back to normal." Alfred thought, rationalising that if Feliciano and Holy Rome were reunited then things would go back to normal.

The patter of shoes broke the silence as little Holy Rome came running in to show off his new clothes; when he had lived with Roderich his clothes had been thick and black, loose fitting and fashionable for the time but centuries had past and all the men were wearing suits.

The clothes looked good on the blond's little body, if only slightly big in places, "i like them." Holy Rome announced to his blond protector, "do you think Feli will like them?"

Arthur nodded, unable to find the words to lie to Holy Rome's little face.

As night set in Arthur put Holy Rome to bed, promising him a whole rainbow wardrobe if he wanted, even though he knew that he would wake with the little empire in his bed.

Dialling a number he had stolen the last time he had seen Honda, waiting patiently the Englishman didn't expect Ludwig to answer the other end.

"yes, hello what do you want?" his voice was stern and demanding, accent still thick.

Quickly clearing his throat Arthur spoke with confidence, "i need to speak to Feliciano." he said simply.

"what's your game Arthur?" the German demanded.

"i can't explain over the phone. Look, lets have a small treaty, like Christmas." Arthur half pleaded, "it's very important." he added quickly.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, the Englishman glanced at the staircase when he heard a noise but it was only Alfred going for a night-time snack, "how important?" Ludwig suddenly asked.

"life changing." Arthur insisted.

"und, this is no trap." the blond German asked warily.

Arthur was beginning to get annoyed, every month they sat in the same boardroom without descending into war but he refused to come to the Englishman's home.

"just come here at midday for tea and everything will be explained. Bring Feliciano and Honda, I fear Alfred would get bored."

Finally Ludwig agreed, as long as Arthur didn't bake any scones.

Holy Rome could barely sleep now that he felt proud enough to see his little love again; his hair had been cut shorter, his bruises faded to yellow and now he had clean clothes to show off, plus he was putting weight on quickly.

Coming out of his room earlier than usual the little empire made his way to Arthur's room, finally ready to ask all the questions that had been brewing for a week, but he spotted Alfred coming out of the far room.

The kind Alfred didn't speak to Holy Rome any more, sometimes giving him a smile but it normally felt like the young American didn't even want to be in the same room.

"good morning Alfred." Holy Rome greeted softly, he knew his manners.

Alfred just smiled and nodded in the little empire's direction before vanishing downstairs; Holy Rome wasn't always sure why the American insisted on staying in Arthur's London home, he always heard the man boast about his own country like it was the best place ever.

Of course it wasn't true, Italy was the best country in the world; it was a place that brought about great food, beautiful paintings, amazing inventions and his precious little love.

Arthur's room was pitch black, his thick curtains blocked out all light, soft snores filling the room and as quietly as he could Holy Rome climbed into the bed.

"good morning Holy Rome." Arthur mumbled into his pillow.

Wasting no time the little empire practically jumped on the snoozing Englishman; his new found excitement and confidence was partly to do with Arthur practically spoiling him all week.

"What is Feli like now?" the little empire asked happily.

Arthur groggily opened his eyes, his tired brain trying to register the excitable Holy Rome, gently he touched the little ones cheek, "Feli is bigger now." the Englishman said softly.

A quiver of a frown appeared on the little empire's face; if Feliciano was much bigger than him then there was a possibility that they couldn't be together, after all, Holy Rome was still a child.

"does she still live with Roderich?" pushing all bad thoughts out of his head Holy Rome continued his assault of questions.

"no, quite independent now with few close allies." Arthur told him vaguely.

Holy Rome snuggled under the warm duvet and riled off question after question while a still sleepy Arthur tried to answer the best he could without letting slip that Feliciano was actually a boy.

By the time the sun had come up Holy Rome had been asking questions, and telling a few adorable stories about his time with Feli, for two hours and continued to tell stories as Arthur got dressed for the day; dark brown suit with white pinstripes and matching trousers, light blue shirt and black tie, a small Union Jack pinned to the front, his tiny silver cross hidden in the back of a draw.

"go get dressed Holy Rome." Arthur told the tiny blond softly, liking the stories but wanting to be ready for the meeting that day.

Holy Rome instantly scampered back to his room to get into his new suit, ready to carry on asking questions all day, after all, Arthur knew everything.

Going downstairs Arthur was shocked to see Alfred in nothing but his loose pyjama bottoms, watching some brightly coloured, mundane children's program, "what in the Queens name are you doing?" Arthur snapped.

Alfred jumped at the sound, "watching Spongebob." the American said innocently.

A single bushy eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "go and get dressed. Ludwig, Feliciano and Honda are coming for lunch." Arthur informed him through clenched teeth but didn't hear or see Holy Rome rushing into the room.

"Feli is coming here?" the tiny blond shouted happily, his heart suddenly light and couldn't stop the smile that broke out onto his face.

Arthur let out a nervous laugh, he had wanted everything to be a surprise but he guessed that it was unavoidable, "Feliciano is coming for lunch." Arthur told the tiny blond with a small smile.

In his excitement Holy Rome gripped the hem of the Englishman's jacket, beaming up at him, "do you promise?"

bending down Arthur re-buttoned Holy Rome's shirt, which he had missed a button, "of course I do, but you have to calm down." Arthur told the tiny blond.

Holy Rome frowned slightly, allowing himself to be tidied up, "but I have not seen Feli in several centuries!" he exclaimed, "i am about to see my loved one again, how can I not be excited?"

the forgotten American suddenly stood and stomped upstairs, the bedroom door slamming shut loudly; Arthur rolled his eyes, not knowing what had put his ex-charge in a bad mood but quickly brushed it off as Holy Rome began going on about making pasta for Feli.

All too soon it was midday, the smell of pasta heavy in the air and butterflies flurried violently in Holy Rome's stomach.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, "She's here!" the tiny blond cried happily, leaping from the sofa where Arthur had left him while he changed his sauce stained shirt, leaving Alfred in charge.

Alfred made no move to stop the little empire, excitement welling in his own being at the thought of everything finally going back to normal.

The little empire reached the front door in record time but was too short to reach the door handle, not to mention the lock at the top of the door, "Iggy, Iggy! She's here!" Holy Rome called up the stairs, still trying to reach for the handle.

Finally Arthur came back downstairs, his shirt a light green with now with no tie, "calm down Holy Rome, back into the living room." he said softly.

Holy Rome stood definitely, jumping for the door handle when the bell went again; sighing Arthur picked up the little empire and unlocked the door.

Ludwig stood in his high collared, dark blue coat, light blond hair scraped back neatly and icy blue eyes on guard and serious. Honda stood behind the German, a similar coat but in bright white, pale skin in perfect contrast to his inky black hair.

For a moment Arthur couldn't see Feliciano but then noticed the massive hair curl behind Ludwig, quivering in fear.

"please come in." Arthur invited them in politely.

The German regarded the tiny blond in Arthur's arms while Holy Rome didn't bother to hide his frown when he couldn't see Feli; carefully depositing the little pouting empire back on the sofa with Alfred the Englishman went into the kitchen.

"vhat is going on?" Ludwig asked sternly, following Arthur to the kitchen, Feliciano still gripping, terrified, to the back of his jacket, "vho is that child?"

Arthur was silent as he poured the tea, "do you remember The Holy Roman Empire?" the Englishman finally said, looking over his shoulder at the other two.

"Holy Rome?" Feliciano came out from behind Ludwig, his posture still terrified.

Feliciano was slight bodied, big honey coloured eyes and a mop of chestnut brown hair; a large part of Arthur could tell why Holy Rome thought the Italian was a girl.

"why do you ask about Holy Rome?" Feliciano asked softly, his massive eyes filling with tears.

Arthur sighed, he should have know that everything wouldn't be easy; Holy Rome still believed Feli to be female and Feliciano believed Holy Rome to be long dead.

"i went to see my old teacher last week." Arthur started, clearing his throat, "and I discovered he had a little slave."

Ludwig frowned, his icy gaze glancing back into the living room, "das child?"

the Englishman nodded, "it didn't take me long to..." unfortunately he was cut off by Holy Rome crashing into the kitchen loudly.

While Arthur had been in the kitchen with Ludwig and Feliciano the tiny empire regarded the Japanese man lightly, "you are Feli's ally?" he asked.

Honda sat up straighter, his large pupiled eyes unable to look away from the tiny version of Ludwig, "hai. He is very energetic." Honda said monotony.

Alfred held back the smirk when he heard Honda refer to the Italian as a boy, now he didn't have to do it but the little empire didn't cry or argue like he expected.

"he?" Holy Rome asked, very confused, "why did you call Feli a male?" he lent over the arm rest of the sofa.

The Japanese man looked at the tiny blond in confusion, "granted mister Feliciano is effeminate but I am more than sure he is male." Honda said softly, remembering several occasions when the happy Italian had stripped down to the skin he was born in and nothing else.

Holy Rome thought for a moment, although feeling slightly embarrassed that he had mistaken Feli for a girl for so long, his love didn't feel any different; Holy Rome still loved Feliciano with all his heart.

"you know mister Feliciano?" Honda asked quickly.

The little empire nodded happily, "i love Feli and she, uh, he loves me." he grinned widely.

Honda nodded, taking the information smoothly, while Alfred couldn't believe Holy Rome was taking it so calmly; even though he wanted the little empire out of the way, an unfortunate part of him wanted him to suffer like he had.

"he has a new loved one you know." Alfred said calmly, keeping the spitefulness out of his voice.

Holy Rome turned his widened eyes to the young American, "what are you talking about?" he asked.

"the tall blond he came in with, that's Ludwig, he protects and looks after Feliciano." Alfred told the tiny blond, disgustingly enjoying the horrified look on his childish face, "isn't that right Honda?"

Honda squirmed under the American's gaze, "it is true." he said truthfully, Ludwig did take care of Feliciano.

Furious Holy Rome stood on the sofa cushions, his eyes blazing, turning his attention to Alfred, "that's not true! Feli loves me!" the little empire insisted, heart clenching tightly and tears springing to his eyes.

"loved." Alfred corrected spitefully, "he found someone else."

at that Holy Rome burst into noisy tears, not understanding why Alfred was suddenly being so mean to him, jumping off the sofa and stumbling into the kitchen he wanted to talk to Arthur.

"Iggy! Alfred said that Feli doesn't love me anymore! It can't be true! Please tell me it isn't!" Holy Rome begged, clinging to Arthur's trouser leg and dissolved into tears again.

Arthur instantly picked up the little empire, allowing him to crying into his shoulder, "take deep breaths, shhh." Arthur soothed.

"Holy Rome?" Feliciano spoke up, grabbing the tiny blond's attention.

Their teary eyes met, a beat of silence before Feli broke out in tears; the taller blond's too exchanged a look before comforting Feli and Holy Rome.

"stop crying you fool." Ludwig said affectionately, patting Feliciano on the head.

Fury flew through Holy Rome, jumping from his guardian's arms the tiny blond pushed the German away roughly, "don't call Feli that!" he snapped, glaring at the man he believed to be compaction.

Ludwig was surprised at first, he had never been pushed by a small child with defensive fire in his blue eyes but he did back away.

Holy Rome turned his attention to Feliciano, wiping away tears with his small hand, "don't cry Feli." the little empire whispered.

The tearful Italian squeaked and hugged Holy Rome tightly, breathing in his unique scent, "R-R-Roderich sa-said you wh-wh-where dead!" Feliciano sobbed pathetically into Holy Rome's hair.

Holy Rome kissed Feli's sodden cheek, "everyone did. Calm down Feli." the little empire whispered through his own tears.

"oh! I missed you so much!" the emotional Italian cried, "i still love you."

the tiny blond's heart burst with love, "i love you too." Holy Rome said, feeling calmer.

After a couple more outbursts of tears Holy Rome and Feliciano fully calmed down enough to stand on their own, the tiny blond clinging to his loves hand and grinning like the love struck fools they were.

"vhat now?" Ludwig asked, running a gloved hand over his tired face.

Sighing Arthur was happy to see his little charge completely in love and content, "lunch." the Englishman said and started dishing out the pasta.

After lunch Arthur and Ludwig got into a calm debate about schooling systems while Alfred continued to watch the television without saying a word to anyone and Honda went about designing a new computer game.

"Feli, come with me." Holy Rome said to his love.

Confused the happy Italian followed his long lost loved one up the grand staircase to a beautiful little bed room, there were a couple of slightly badly drawn painting laying around the floor, making Feliciano smile as he remembered teaching Holy Rome to paint.

Holy Rome didn't know if he liked Feli looking at his crude paintings but he did enjoy the smile on his loved ones face; unfortunately, and despite all the happiness he had experience that day, there was a slightly dark feeling in his heart.

"Feli, we need to speak properly." Holy Rome said softly, climbing onto his unmade bed.

"what about? Is it about pasta?" Feliciano asked happily.

Holy Rome smiled, amused that Feli still had a one track mind, "no. we need to speak about us." the little empire avoided eye contact.

Frowning Feliciano sat on the floor, looking up at the tiny blond he had loved for so long, "what about us? I love you and you love me, si?" the Italian smiled.

The little empire nodded, still not looking Feli in his big brown eyes, "i do love you Feli, the thought of you kept my heart alive all these centuries but you are forgetting one serious thing." Holy Rome said quietly.

"Holy Rome?" Feliciano whispered, laying his dainty, if not larger hand, over the little empire's tiny one.

The tiny blond smiled a sad smile, "you got bigger." he stated softly.

Feliciano was a little shock at the statement, "of course I did. It is great, no?" he tried to be happy but the sad little face Holy Rome was pulling was heartbreaking.

"you got bigger and I didn't." Holy Rome elaborated, finally meeting Feli's eyes, "i am still a child."

the Italian was quiet, thinking over what the little empire had said, "we can never be then?" he said sadly.

Holy Rome stroked Feli's hand kindly, "not until I become bigger. I fear it may take a while but I will do it Feli and then we can be together properly." the little empire announced, "i still love you Feliciano."

"i understand." the Italian said softly, a sad smile on his lips and a serious face for once, "and I will always wait for you Holy Rome."

"oh Feli!" Holy Rome cried, throwing himself at his love and planting the biggest kiss he could on Feliciano's cheek.

There was a sudden knock on the door, making the pair jump, and Alfred poked his head in, "Ludwig was wondering where you were." he said.

Alfred came fully into the room, feeling sad at the sight of the two sitting by the bed, tears in their eyes and instantly felt bad for being cruel to the little empire.

"what's going on?" the American asked softly.

Feliciano stood, picking the tiny blond up and smiled a very happy smile, "nothing! Everything is sorted. Holy Rome is going to become great!" the Italian announced gleefully.

Ludwig, Honda and Feliciano stayed well into the night, discussion sometimes getting heated before quickly simmering down as quickly as they started and finally Holy Rome fell asleep in Feli's arms.

Sitting slightly out of the group Alfred couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach; Holy Rome had been reunited with his love but Arthur was still paying him loads of attention.

Alfred silently went up to his room, completely unnoticed by the rest of the group and sat in his dark room for a while; finally the young American phoned Matthew.

"Hello, you've reached Matthew Williams of Canada." his quiet cousin's voice filled Alfred's ears.

"Hey dude! Did ya miss me?" Alfred tried to sound cheerful.

There was silence for a bit down the other end, "what's going on Alfred?" Matthew asked softly.

"well, the little one has been reunited with that mental Italian. Ain't it great!" the American laughed hollowly.

More silence, "what's wrong?" Matthew asked firmly.

Alfred was a little taken back but the firmness in his cousin's voice, "i'm ashamed of myself Mattie." he admitted, a tiny bit of the heaviness lifting from his heart, "i made Holy Rome cry and enjoyed it."

"you're acting like a child." Matthew had a hint of laughter in his voice.

"what do I do Mattie? Nothing went to plan! Holy Rome is staying here until he's big enough." the American huffed unhappily.

"why does it matter? The little guy needs a guardian." the quiet one said calmly.

"but Iggy is _my _guardian!" Alfred blurted out.

Breathing deeply Alfred thought over what he had just said, feeling the fool, "what's wrong with me?" he whispered, burying his head in his free hand.

Matthew laughed lightly, "you're jealous. But, you know Arthur loves you." the Canadian told his cousin kindly, "he's always talking about you, good and bad."

"thank you Mattie." Alfred breathed, "i'll make things better." he promised quickly.

Suddenly the door opened and the light turned on, nearly blinding the young American, "Alfred what on earth are you doing sitting in the dark?" Arthur's voice broke through the blinding light.

Matthew hung up before Alfred could say goodbye, "uh, just talking to Matthew." he told his old guardian.

The Englishman lent on the door frame, a small smile on his face, "i was wondering where you had wondered off to." he said softly, "got worried."

Alfred scuffed his feet on the ground, "where's Holy Rome?" he mumbled.

"He's asleep on Feliciano." Arthur told him and walked slowly across the room, "you've been off all week."

Arthur placed his hand on Alfred's head, truly worried about his ex-charge, the American squirmed slightly, "you liked being my guardian right?" he finally asked flushing bright red.

"of course I did." Arthur said with a big smile of remembrance, "best years of my life." he confessed quickly.

That information made Alfred smile but he still felt uncomfortable, "do you miss being my guardian?"

"what's this all about Alfred?" Arthur asked, moving to sit beside the younger blond.

Alfred couldn't make his brain and tongue work together, he fought with himself for a little while before blurting out, "i'm jealous!"

Arthur was slightly shocked but quickly smiled, "silly yank." he laughed, ruffling Alfred's hair when he earned a light glare, "you will always be like my son. My eldest son. The child I am always proud of but you are big now and independent." he told his ex-charge confidently, slowly he lent in, "always my favourite." he whispered.

All heaviness left Alfred's heart, grinning like a moron he laughed heartily but Arthur continued to talk, "but you have to remember I have other responsibility's. There's still Matthew, but of course he can take care of himself, unless you are pushing him around. Then Peter, the little annoyance has rose tinted views on life, i've got to keep him in check. And now Holy Rome needs my protection until he can be big and strong like you."

"i'm totally, like, a big brother!" Alfred cheered, jumping to his feet and punching the air, "i'm gunna be the best."

Arthur rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to correct the American's grammar, instead he stood calmly, "come back downstairs you fool." he said and went for the door.

"ve had better be going home." Ludwig said close to midnight.

Agreeing Feli gave Holy Rome's sleeping figure a final kiss on the cheek but demanded that they all went out for a picnic the next time they all had a day off and the three allies disappeared into the darkness.

Arthur was slightly annoyed that there was still a massive mess in the kitchen from lunch and dinner, plus the messy living room that would need clean but there was still the tiny blond to put into bed.

"time for bed little guy." Arthur whispered as he picked Holy Rome off the sofa.

"i'll put him to bed!" Alfred offered bouncing up to his old guardian.

The Englishman was a little spectral but quickly rationalised that if Alfred put the little empire to bed then he could get on with cleaning the house before he went to bed.

Holy Rome didn't wake up the whole time Alfred carried him upstairs, his breathing calming and soft, a nice feeling of brotherly love growing in his heart.

Of course he felt awful for the way he had acted but the young American was going to make it up to the little empire; Holy Rome's room was very tidy, only the bed was unmade, all the clothes and shoes were neatly in his wardrobe and a small selection of toys at the end of the bed.

Completely opposite to Alfred's childhood room where everything had been on the floor and clothes crumpled messily in the corner, a mountains of toys piled everywhere.

Laying the tiny blond on the bed Alfred was faced with a dilemma; how to get Holy Rome into his night shirt without waking him but came to the quick realisation that it was going to happen.

"wake up little dude." Alfred whispered gently, rubbing the little empire's stomach gently.

A quiver of a frown appeared on Holy Rome's face, he groaned softly before waking up slowly, his big blue eyes looking sleepily up at the young American and a look of confusion took over his face.

"where's Feli?" the tiny blond asked groggily.

Alfred hooked his arms under Holy Rome's armpits, making him sit up and he stayed there, even in his sleepy state, "Feli went home but we're meeting them soon for a picnic." the American told his little brother kindly.

Seeming satisfied Holy Rome nodded, rubbed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but Alfred gripped him again, laughing lightly, "let's get you into night clothes." he insisted softly.

Holy Rome stood on the bed like a puppet who's strings were slightly slack, his blue eyes half lidded and a sleepy smile on his face, swaying slightly but not falling; Alfred was gentle as he undressed his new little brother.

The young American was glad to see most of his injuries had faded and he wasn't quite as tiny as he had been but he had a little way to go.

"arms up little bro." Alfred told the practically asleep empire.

Finally, after several minuets of twisting and putting the wrong limb in the wrong hole, Holy Rome was dressed in a clean night shirt, Alfred feeling proud of himself and the second the American buttoned the last button the tiny blond flopped backwards onto his down pillows.

Alfred sat on the edge of the bed just looking at the tiny blond buried deep in the mass of pillows and duvet, admiring how cute the little empire was and how much he was looking forwards to being a proper big brother.

There was Mattie but they were pretty much the same age so he couldn't look after his cousin and Peter but he was never around to be looked after.

"everything alright?" Arthur asked from the kitchen when Alfred trudged back downstairs.

Everything was sparking clean, not a single photoframe out of place, the Englishman was stood in the kitchen washing a massive pan that had pasta stuck to the bottom.

"yep." Alfred grinned, "sound asleep."

Arthur gave him a soft smile over his shoulder, "you get to bed then, not much left to do now." the older blond told him.

As the young American went upstairs, yawning loudly, Arthur grinned at the fact that his home didn't feel so empty any more.

"see you in a few hours then." Arthur said pleasantly down the phone to Ludwig.

"ja." came the German's smooth reply.

It had been two weeks since they had all met up at Arthur's house, things had been busy so the promised picnic had been put off a couple of times, it didn't stop Feliciano coming round three times a week to see Holy Rome.

The little empire was finally looking like a proper child, all scars and bruises had faded and he weighed a healthy weight; the world news had got wind of The Holy Roman Empire coming back and had a field day about his past.

Arthur fought long and hard to keep what happened in the cathedral a secret, knowing it would cause damage to his little charge but he managed to keep it all away from Holy Rome.

At long last Arthur was packing a massive picnic basket into the back of his vintage car, Holy Rome bouncing at his feet and Alfred insisting on driving.

"for the last time Alfred; you are _not _driving." Arthur snapped lightly, trying not to step on an excitable empire as he triple checked the basket, "you drive on the wrong side of the road, too fast and recklessly. Now out of the front seat."

pouting Alfred got out of the front seat, only to be attacked by Holy Rome, "we're going to see Feli!" he cheered, grabbing Alfred's jacket hem and jumping up and down.

The American laughed at his little brother, "you saw him yesterday." he giggled, "and he phoned you the night before."

"put Holy Rome in the car Alfred please." Arthur called from the front door of the mansion, trying to find another picnic blanket.

"upsie daisies!" Arthur said happily lifting Holy Rome up under his armpits.

"don't treat me like a baby." the little empire huffed but was still enjoying being looked after and he especially by Alfred, now he was acting like a big brother.

Clipping in the tiny blond, making sure he was secure, Alfred jumped into the passenger seat, the English side and honked the horn several times, "come on Iggy!" he shouted out of the open door.

"hurry up Iggy!" Holy Rome shouted through his open window.

Bundling the spare blanket, another flask of juice and book Arthur jumped into the car and they were off; the beautiful British countryside rolling past in vivid colours of green and blues, animals going past in a blur until they finally came to a quaint little picnic area in the middle of some woodland.

Ludwig, Honda and Feliciano were already there, with a huge picnic basket of their own, the happy Italian instantly waving them down, causing Holy Rome to squirm in his seat excitably.

"Holy Rome!" Feli called gleefully allowing the tiny blond to jump into his arms and planted a massive kiss on both cheeks.

Arthur eyed the huge picnic basket at Ludwig's feet, as Feliciano spun around in a circle with the little empire in his arms, "i thought you agreed to allow Holy Rome and I make the food." he said firmly.

Ludwig rolled his blue eyes, "Feli insisted." he shrugged.

The group found a secluded table far away from the road they were surprised to see Matthew already sitting there with his massive white bear and a glass bottle of maple syrup.

"Mattie!" Alfred called, running ahead to hug his quiet cousin.

"Hello Matthew, what a pleasant surprise." Arthur greeted him calmly placing the basket on the table.

The Canadian smiled softly; the Englishman had rung him a few days ago telling him about the picnic they were all going on and wanted Matthew to be there.

"look! Feli made pasta!" Holy Rome exclaimed holding up the massive tub of wonderful smelling pasta.

"you are looking very well Holy Rome." Matthew said across the table at the little empire.

Matthew hadn't seen the tiny blond since he had been rescued so the quiet country hadn't seen Holy Rome get healthy.

The little empire grinned at Matthew, "i'm gunna get bigger." he told them blond Canadian.

They all made casual chatting, Holy Rome ending up sitting on everyone's lap, all the food was eaten with gusto, despite Alfred complaining that non of it was deep-fat fried and made things better by making tiny burgers out of sweets.

Despite the rare English sunshine, good food, excellent company and loving family Holy Rome felt like something was off; almost like he was being watched.

Holy Rome pushed the feeling away, he was after all surrounded by people who could protect him and themselves.

Suddenly a flaming cross landed with a heavy thud on the table, creaking a plate in its way, Feliciano's grip on Holy Rome tightened, jumping up and hiding behind Ludwig.

The small group were suddenly on guard, pulling out hidden weapons from baskets and coats, they formed a protective circle around the little empire in Feliciano's arms.

Arthur instantly recognised the wild looking man with another flaming cross in his hands; the Priest looked wild and insane, his cloak ripped in places and his old face dark, nearly dead looking.

"What are you doing Arthur?" the deranged Priest snarled at his student.

The Englishman wrinkled his nose, his faithful musket gripped tightly in his hands, to think his master had once been a good man of the cloth and now he looked like an escaped mental patient.

"i want my slave back." the Priest took a shaky step forwards, suddenly firing the cross at the group but missed each of them, "he must be punished."

Holy Rome peeked through the barrier of people around him, gripping Feli's trouser leg tightly, just so he was able to see the mad Priest who had imprisoned him for centuries; Arthur had explained why the man had taken him but it still made no sense to the little empire, surely love was all the same not matter the gender.

Ludwig was the first to fire a shot, his bullet hitting the Priest in the arm but it didn't stop the old man's trek towards them, Alfred followed suit by shooting his hand holding yet another cross but nothing seemed to stop him.

Once the Priest was close enough he tried to fire another cross at them but Matthew knocked it violently out of his wrinkled hands with a hockey stick, raising it again to attack him but Alfred pulled him back as he noticed the curved blade held in the Priest's other hand.

"you have no effect on me. I am not Christian." Honda announced, grabbing the Priest's attention.

Feliciano picked Holy Rome up quickly, holding his little love closely he made a break for Ludwig's armoured car, knowing that it was his turn to protect his loved one and nearly made it before he was tackled to the floor by a cloaked figure.

Holy Rome tumbled from Feli's arms, landing in a heap a few feet away but jumped up quickly; Feliciano was held firmly on the floor with his arms held tightly behind his back.

"Run away." the Italian shouted at the tiny blond.

The little empire didn't know what to do, if he ran away then he would a coward, not worthy of being a great empire again, but if he stayed then he was probably going to be killed or enslaved again.

Unfortunately the rest of the group had been apprehended by other figures in cloaks and masks, only Arthur stood out on his own, the Englishman raised his musket over Holy Rome's head and shot another figure square in the chest.

Arthur covered the distance between himself and his little charge in not time at all, picking up the quivering bundle of blond and held him tight; the protectiveness was nearly overwhelming.

"stop this foolishness now Arthur!" The Priest snarled, approaching the pair menacingly.

The weather had become cold, windy and dark, whirling up leaves and cloaks, the Englishman kept a tight hold on both musket and the little empire and tried to figure out how to save everyone.

"this is insane Priest!" Arthur called through the wind, "stop this."

there was a scuffle within the captured group as Alfred broke free from his capture and made his way over quickly to his old guardian and little brother, "everything's going to be okay, I'm here!" the American announced but with a serious face.

"that brings little comfort." Arthur joked lightly.

Several more crosses landed at the blond's feet, Arthur handed the terrified Holy Rome to Alfred since the young American's gun had been stolen from him during the struggle and held his musket firmly.

And then the Priest, and his remaining followers, pulled out their own guns, pointing them at the blond's and readying to fire at any moment.

"last chance Arthur. Hand over the little empire or I'll blow everyone full of holes." The Priest threatened, "may lord have mercy on your souls."

Arthur stood protectively in front of his ex and current charge, "i must protect them." he thought to himself as he raised his musket, took aim for his master's head and readied to fire.

The sounds of shots rang through the air, Holy Rome screamed as he watched in horror as his guardian blocked the view, but the Priest did not fall nor did he bleed; the Priest had not been shot.

It took a few seconds for Arthur to feel the blinding hot pain all over his body, each and every wound poured precious life's blood onto the lush green grass at his feet.

Arthur's musket fell from his grip, unfired, and then the rain started.

Alfred couldn't register what had happened, it couldn't have been true, his ex guardian had survived so much there was no way bullets could stop him.

"oh, almightly God no." Holy Rome whimpered as his guardian fell to his knees.

After that everything was a blur; the Priest's followers vanished as quickly as they had arrived and the mad Priest himself disappeared in a flurry of his cloak and the group gathered around the fallen Englishman.

Arthur's life was dangling in the balance, so many bullet holes riddled his pale body, something vital had been damaged and he coughed up blood several times; finally Alfred couldn't stop the tears.

The world doctors whisked him away quickly leaving the shocked group behind; instantly the world news were upon them, news travelled fast.

Ludwig managed to scare all the new reporters away and ushered everyone into a quiet room where they sat in silence for a while, trying to come to terms as to what had happened.

"this is my fault." Holy Rome whispered into the silence.

Sat on his own the little empire looked vulnerable and ashen, he could not bare to look anyone in the eyes.

"no love." Feliciano cooed but was shrugged away.

Alfred stood suddenly, "Arthur is strong. He'll be fine." he said strongly, fist clenched.

"what about the Priest?" Honda asked quietly.

There was an angry silence and the Japanese man was never answered; the little empire escaped the room without anyone noticing, the world press had vanished off somewhere, probably trying to locate the Priest, so Holy Rome was free to wonder the hospital until he found Arthur's room.

Arthur had only just come out of surgery, the doctors had removed all bullets and stopped the bleeding so for the most part the Englishman's life had been saved but they were going to keep him in for the foreseeable future.

Jumping up Holy Rome opened the door, the instantly sound of beeping filling his ears, his little heart still felt very heavy as he saw his guardian properly; nearly every inch of visible skin was bandaged, his face sickly pale and shadowed, wires weaved all around his slim body and a breathing mask too up most of his sunken face.

"hello Iggy." Holy Rome whispered.

Pulling up a chair the little empire sat by the Brit's bedside for a while, content in just watching the older blond breath before Holy Rome did the only thing he could think to do in a crisis; prey.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, please hear my prayer; you have already done so much for me, delivering my both Arthur and Feliciano, not to mention Alfred, my own family. But now my guardian is in trouble." the tiny blond squeezed his eyes tightly shut, hands clasped together as he rested his forehead on them, "please don't allow Arthur to die. So many people depend on him. So many people love him. Please, please don't let him die. Amen."

the beeping of the machine was still steady and it stayed in such a way for the whole time Holy Rome sat in the room; finally Feli came to collect him, not daring a look at the injured man in the bed.

The English weather remained dark, windy and rainy, not a moment of sunshine broke up the day from the night; unfortunately everyone was called back to their country since they had been away for a very long time.

Holy Rome sat on the stairs in his quiet home, Alfred and Matthew were still upstairs packing their things, the pair had stayed longer than everyone else, trying to look after the tiny blond but their departure became unavoidable.

Sighing the little empire realised just how lonely he felt, he didn't know how long Alfred would be away for and there had been no change in Arthur's condition; not that Holy Rome had been allowed back in the hospital since the first day.

"chin up Holy Rome." Matthew said as he sat beside the tiny blond, "we'll all be back as soon as we can." the Canadian ruffled the little empire's hair before leaving with some his red jacketed officials.

Holy Rome suddenly felt himself being lifted up by the armpits and held firmly to a warm chest, "don't leave me." the tiny blond begged.

Being along again would remind him of his time at the cathedral; hours spent wondering dark, empty halls with no purpose but to see the next day and, hopefully, the one he loved.

Alfred gently lay his head on Holy Rome's, feeling the little body quivering, "i'm sorry little bro, I'll phone you everyday." the American promised, "so will Feli."

"i miss Iggy." Holy Rome croaked, fighting back tears.

The blond American tightened his grip not wanting to let his little brother go but his own officers were waiting for him at the front door; as much as he wanted to take the tiny blond to America with him he knew it wouldn't do anyone any good.

"bye little guy." Alfred whispered, placing Holy Rome back on the stairs and left, glancing over his shoulder just once with tears in his eyes.

Finally Holy Rome was alone in the massive mansion, the silence was nearly deafening and Holy Rome burst into noisy tears as his loneliness overwhelmed his tiny being.

The little empire managed to feed himself that night and sat watching a cartoon that usually made him laugh but everything felt very muted, he couldn't even taste the food he was eating.

At eight o'clock the phone rang loudly around the deserted home and the tiny blond rushed to answer it, hoping and dreading that it could be the hospital.

"hello?" Holy Rome breathed.

"hello little love." Feli said cheerily.

The little blond smiled a bit, it was always nice to hear his loved one's voice but a part of him wished it had been Arthur.

"how are you?" Feli asked softly.

Holy Rome paused, if he lied then Feliciano would be sad, so instead he said, "i am lonely."

"well, then we will come there right now! Right Ludwig!" the Italian shouted before there was some banging about at the other end of the phone.

"Holy Rome?" Ludwig had taken the phone forcefully from Feli, "we cannot come now but in two day, ja?" he offered softly.

The tiny blond's heart felt heavy, a lump in his throat, "that's fine." Holy Rome's throat was tight as he spoke, "goodnight." he whispered.

"goodnight young one." the German said softly and handed the phone back to Feli.

"love you Holy Rome." Feliciano whispered.

Holy Rome smiled, "love you too." he replied before hanging up.

Taking himself to bed early Holy Rome heard a rumble of thunder in the distance so he wrapped up tightly in his duvet and tried to stop the tears again but failed.

After finally falling into a light sleep Holy Rome was suddenly awakened by lightning illuminating the whole room, shocking the tiny blond, it was shortly followed by a loud rumble that shook his room and another flash of lightning.

Holy Rome squeaked, in truth he was terrified; throwing back his duvet the little empire jumped out of bed and rushed to Arthur's room.

"Iggy, there's lightning!" the little empire shouted before realising that his guardian wasn't there.

Still panic stricken Holy Rome ran to Alfred's room for comfort, then Matthew's but discovered the same thing in each; they were empty.

The whole house was plunged in darkness, the tiny blond kept seeing things out of the corner of his eyes, the deep rumbled of thunder wasn't helping his panicked state.

"I'll phone Feli." the little empire whispered to himself, hugging his shivering body.

Holding on tightly to the banister Holy Rome made it safely downstairs and tried to locate the telephone as quickly as he could.

Picking up the receiver in the pitch darkness, the only light was the lightning flashes every minuet, Holy Rome was horrified when he didn't hear the dial tone and running through the home the tiny blond discovered that all the electricity was out.

Before Holy Rome knew what he was doing he curled up tightly on the sofa, trying to shield himself from the thunder and lightning storm raging outside but he couldn't stop the shivers or the tears.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly the little empire clamped his hands over his ears, wishing and preying that it would all be over soon, his heart pounding loudly.

Suddenly the tiny blond was lifted from his protective position and cradled against a familiar chest, "don't cry, I'm here."

"Iggy!" the tiny blond cried, clutching his guardian's jacket.

Arthur smiled softly down at the tiny blond shaking violently in his arms, feeling bad that he had been away for so long; the Brit couldn't fully explain how he had gotten better so quickly, after all his injured had been life threatening and then nearly overnight he was better.

The Englishman couldn't explain and he sure wasn't going to go looking for one; forcing his mind back to more important things on hand Arthur sat on the sofa with Holy Rome cuddled to him.

"shh, Holy Rome. It's okay now, I'm here." Arthur whispered gently, rocking the tiny blond gently.

Holy Rome couldn't let go of his guardian's jacket even if he tried; Arthur was alive, he had survived his self-sacrifice and had finally come home.


End file.
